Sacrifice
by Saiyachick
Summary: /1935 New York/Fame and fortune aren't everything, Rosalie King should know. As night falls, her husband turns into a monster, and there is no escape, until she comes into acquaintance with a certain Emmett McCarty. AU.
1. Chapter One: The Price to Pay

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers.

-:-

R&R

-:-

**Warning: If you are under the age of 18, I do not recommend you read this story. In some scenes, there will be mentions of rape and sexual conduct. I do not condone any of this. **

-:-

**Sacrifice**

**Chapter One: The Price to Pay**

-:-

-:-

There are things we do in life,

We wish we never did,

Even if it was against our will,

There are situations that none can decline,

So in the end, we have this debt,

And living through our mistakes is the price to pay.

-:-

She stared at herself in the mirror once more, her fingers lightly probing the bruise that marred her beatific face. Ringlets of pale gold cascaded down her back, like a princess in a fairy-tale story. This was no fairy-tale. She had known long ago that dreams were a mere figment of the mind. In the world she lived in, there was no room for happily ever after or prince charming.

She would know—she was married to a King. A malicious and spiteful King whose name she bore as her own. Only a year ago did she wed Royce King and ever since, her life crumbled before her very eyes. Everyone thought that they were the perfect match; even Royce had said so when he began to court her.

And they _were _the perfect match. Had they lived in that fantasy world of glamour, she and Royce would make the most congenial match. Everyone had their vices, however, and Royce indulged in the finer points of drinking. The aggression he held after he dozed into the expensive liquor led to severe repercussions. No one had known this, but she was not even _chaste _before her wedding. Royce had different plans while he was under the influence.

In front of the world, he was a loving husband, truly he was. Royce was never kinder once the sun rose. He tended to her ever beck and call. He would spoil her with a vast amount of gowns and jewelry. He whispered his undying love to her in their moments of privacy. But behind closed doors, when darkness fell and the scent of liquor coated the mansion, Royce transformed into a beast.

A different man emerged from the classy and well mannered man she once knew. A horrible man who would destroy whatever came into his path, including his most beloved wife. His indulgences in alcohol clouded his mind and she always seemed to blame herself. It was never _his _fault—even her mother had told her the same. It was _her _fault for being in his way. It was _her _fault for being appealing to other men. It was _her _fault that she could not give him neither son nor daughter.

That was how the fight started. She was brushing her fine hair, enjoying the sweet music that littered the streets, when suddenly he barged into the room with another woman. Of course she knew her husband was not faithful. He enjoyed receiving pleasure from whores in the burlesques of the slums. _Her _Royce had taste, but the monster before her eyes had no class. She did not take the injustice standing down. Her nostrils flared as she screamed at the harlequin the leave her presence.

Obeying, the half-naked woman stumbled out of the room. Royce's eyes were livid, clouded over with anger and intoxication. His breath was drenched in liquor, his soft platinum hair disheveled, and his trousers undone. He glared at his wife and screamed obscenities of how she was good for nothing. She yelled back at how he was nothing but a lowly drunk. As the words flew out, a slap was the result. Her body fell to the floor, as if she were a pitiful rag doll.

She did not stop there. If anything, she was the most obstinate woman on the planet. Her crystal, blue eyes smoldered with fury, every fiber in her being livid. She screamed out more insults, each one stabbing into his ego, and in return she felt the pain with every blow. Royce brought down her barriers with the one thing that truly disturbed her.

'You want to know how I can compare you to a whore? The whore is more superior—she can actually _have _a child.' He had said tersely.

In return, that was how the argument ended. Royce grabbed his unwilling wife and forced her onto the bed, his hands pinning her wrists above her head. She snapped her eyes shut, knowing what was to come. Every touch lingered on her skin, poking her battered body, kissing her bruised flesh. Just like every night, he raped her. She never wanted this life. She did not believe in fairy-tales.

And just like every night, he whispered to her, his breath reeking of gin and smoke. 'You put this unto yourself, Rosalie.' After he would finish his deed, he would roll over with a yawn, sleeping away the substances that poisoned his body.

She quickly dressed and refrained from sleeping. Her body would not rest; it could not. She was restless and yet she did not feel the need to dream for a better life. As tenacious as she was, her body could never put up with Royce's strength. She would submit, until another day brought her back to reality. In her mind, the night was just a horrible nightmare.

A golden ray of sunshine reflected off of her mirror, signaling a new day. She brushed through her hair once more, counting each stroke to pass the time. Her eyes darted to the stirring body of her husband, whom then arose and stumbled towards her. He bent down to her level and stared at his face in the mirror.

"I look like hell," he muttered dryly to himself. She turned to face him, scrutinizing his expression. He stared back at her, and then a gasp escaped his throat. His hands cupped each side of her face, his thumbs caressing the noticeable bruises. "Rosalie…"

"Stop," she whispered hoarsely, blinking away the tears that threatened her eyes.

"I-I'm so _sorry_," Royce croaked, kissing each bruise tenderly.

"I know," she replied. She could not speak anymore. She was a dutiful wife. "Get dressed. You have to go to the bank soon."

"I'll make it up to you," he promised, brushing his lips against her forehead. "I swear."

_Promise me that you will stop this nonsense_. She almost wanted to say. All his words were in vain, for she knew that promises, swears, and vows of any kind were made to be broken.

Rosalie Lillian Hale King watched as her husband walked off to prepare for another day. No matter how many sorry apologies, nothing could mend her broken heart. She stared into the mirror one more time, her blue eyes glistening with tears. The brush ran through her hair a few more times until she decided to pin it up, readying herself for a new day.

_This is the price I pay_. She thought to herself numbly, powdering her face to conceal the bruising. Another mask for another day. Oh how she hated to hide.

-:-

Authoress Note: Alright everyone, here is the deal. I do not except that much hype from this story, but if I do get enough reviews, I shall update as soon as possible. If I do not get many comments on this particular story, then this will probably be a once to twice a month update. The story intrigues me and it is Emmett and Rosalie, so do not worry.

I also have a question—this is an Alternate Universe story meaning there are no vampires. Would you like me to include Bella in this particular piece as well? Thank you. Much love.


	2. Chapter Two: The People we Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers.

-:-

R&R

-:-

**Warning: If you are under the age of 18, I do not recommend you read this story. In some scenes, there will be mentions of rape and sexual conduct. I do not condone any of this. **

-:-

**Sacrifice**

**Chapter Two: The People we Meet**

-:-

-:-

We all wear masks to cover up our indiscretions,

And we fear to be judged,

So the demons within cause us to create a front,

And to keep everyone out,

Because in the end we do not want people to know,

That we are broken like everyone else.

-:-

She walked down the streets, companionless as usual. The streets were wet from the previous night's storm, and although the sun shined presently, clouds of grey threatened to partake in the early spring day.

Her stomach churned uneasily as she saw a woman and man coddle their young daughter. Oh, how she envied them. They did not know how lucky they really were. Her heart ached for a child of her very own; a small child with small tufts of golden hair and blue-grey eyes.

But the fates did not envy her. Her womb was bare even though the marriage had been consummated. Rosalie wanted her and Royce to see a doctor, but Royce absolutely refused. Perhaps he was afraid that something was wrong with _him_, but the conversation had been dropped. Such a scandal it would be to find out the golden couple was barren.

At first, Rosalie put it upon herself. She thought because the carnal acts were performed before her marriage, and that she was not chaste on her wedding night, God saw fit not to give her a child. But it was _not _her fault, for Royce had forced himself upon her. She had always been a devout woman; Rosalie confided in God constantly. She did not swear, nor commit adultery.

She had a clean slate.

The world seemed to disappear as she lost herself in her thoughts. She did not even notice that as she was about to cross the street, a carriage rapidly came her way.

"Miss!"

Rosalie's eyes widened in horror as her feet were planted in place, shocked. Her heart began to pound profusely, and all the regrets in her life flashed before her eyes.

Before the carriage pulled her under the wheels, she felt her body being thrown to the floor, out of harms way. Her head thumped against the stone floor, and a trickle of liquid ran down the back of her head. Someone held her down, calling out instructions to the people in the streets.

Her eyes fluttered open, but snapped shut once she felt a stinging pain from her head. As she attempted to test out her sight once more, she noticed her vision was blurred. Eventually, she could make out the tufts of cloud in the sky, and she felt the rain splatter on her cheeks. She tried to get up, but found herself being restrained.

"Easy there, Miss. You should not move."

Rosalie's gaze shifted to the man, the one whom held her down. A frown formed on her lips as she swatted her hands at him. "Let me up, now!"

The man loosened his grip, steadying Rosalie on her feet. "There you go."

Rosalie snatched her arm away. "Leave me be!" As she tried to walk off, she stumbled, and felt her body plummet to the ground.

He caught her before the impact with body and stone would occur once more. "I think I will keep a hold on you," he chuckled heartily.

"Who do you think you are?" Rosalie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Emmett McCarty," he responded, his hazel eyes brightening.

"Well, Mr. McCarty, thank you, but I must be off—"

"With all do respect, you are in no condition to do much of anything."

She glared at him, knowing that the throbbing in her head and impaired sight proved Emmett right. "Very well. If you would be _so _kind to call me a carriage—"

"I need to take you to the doctor's office, Miss." Emmett smiled as she shrugged off his coat, placing it over Rosalie's head and shoulders. "I think you may have a concussion."

"And how would you know, you ogre?!" Rosalie exclaimed, hissing at Emmett.

Emmett smirked at her sharp tongue. "I am a doctor," he said dryly.

Rosalie huffed, pursing her lips as she allowed Emmett to guide her to his office. Her eyes wandered down and noticed the dirt all over her clothing. She curled her lips in disgust, her frown deepening.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that, you will get lines."

"Shut up!" Rosalie snapped, unashamed at her brazenness.

"Touchy," he whistled, guiding her inside a building. "Patronizing the world will get you no where, Miss."

Before she could respond, another woman spoke from behind a desk. She smiled up at Emmet and Rosalie. "Good morning, Emmett." Her smile remained as she turned to Rosalie. "Do you have an appointment, Miss?"

"Good morning, Bella. No, she does not have an appointment. I'm taking her in for a quick check up. Is Carlisle or Edward in?"

"Carlisle is finishing up with a patient, but Edward is out with Alice and Jasper."

Rosalie coughed, rudely, glaring at Emmett. Noticing her agitation, Emmett nodded to Bella and led Rosalie down the corridors to his office. "Sorry about the delay, _princess_."

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm."

"And I do not appreciate your ungratefulness," Emmett responded quickly, pointing to a seat. "I save your life, and I get nothing but disdain."

_Perhaps the fates were envying me_. Rosalie thought bitterly, taking a seat upon the examining table. "Thank you," she whispered resentfully.

Emmett faced her with smiles once more. "All is well." His fingers began to gently probe her temple, and the back of her head. "Oh dear…it seems that you are bleeding in the back."

"I will not scar, will I?" Rosalie gasped, horrified at the possibility and the pain.

"You will not scar, but you have a bump on your head from the fall," he murmured. He pulled back and stared at her face, grinning. "Oh, you have some dirt on your face." Emmett reached for a tissue, wiping her cheek clean.

"Thank you."

"Oh, this is not good at all." Emmett's fingers caressed her cheek lightly. "I'm afraid from the fall; I have hit your face. You have a developing bruise."

Rosalie's heart dropped, knowing very well where the bruise was from. Images from the night before flashed through her mind, causing her to shiver. "N-no. I got this from yesterday."

"Let me guess—you were almost run down by a train?" Emmett teased, grabbing cloth full of ice, pressing it to her head and cheek. His eyes softened, full of pity. "Do not worry, Miss. You are still beautiful, despite the bruising."

"I think your wife would not appreciate your compliments to another woman," Rosalie replied coldly, turning her cheek from Emmett's fingers.

"My wife?" Emmett thought for a moment, astounded, and then laughed once more. "Bella? You are mistaken, Miss. Bella is my _sister_."

"Oh…" Rosalie's cheeks burned with embarrassment, flushing a deep red. "I must be off."

"Of course." Emmett grinned, helping Rosalie to the waiting room.

She had been surprised that none of them noticed who she was. Rosalie's name was always in the newspapers of New York, along with her picture, and yet everyone kept calling her _Miss_. "Have you just moved here?"

"Yes. Dr. Carlisle Cullen owns this office. He has kindly taken Isabella and I under his wing."

"Are you orphan's from the depression?" she blurted out, though immediately regretted her words.

Emmett shook his head, still smiling down at Rosalie. "No. Our parents were good friends, but my father died in the war and my mother passed from the influenza. Carlisle and his wife have kindly shown Isabella and I compassion." He mused to himself quietly. "It is funny how things work out. You see, Bella is to be married to Edward Cullen, my best friend and Carlisle's son."

"Oh. So there was no arrangement between Isabella and Edward?"

"No. Please, call her Bella. She will be angry with me if I tell people her name is Isabella," Emmett said sheepishly. "Edward and Isabella fell in love when we were younger—of course they despised one another, but in the end, it was love. Then there is Jasper and Alice."

"Jasper and Alice?"

Emmett's smile widened at Rosalie's curiosity. "Jasper is Edward's older brother and Alice is his wife."

"And they too had a love match?"

"Well of course! You sound shocked."

Rosalie walked, both fascinated and envious at Emmett's stories. She stepped into an awaiting carriage, turning back to Emmett. "I wish your sister a life of happiness."

"Thank you." As she was about to close the carriage door, Emmett grabbed a hold of her hand. "Please. What is your name?"

"Rosalie," she said, and for the first time that day she smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Rosalie," he said breathlessly. "And do not worry about scars or bruises. Nothing can defile the beauty one was born with."

_Nothing, no. But someone can. _She thought to herself, before thanking Emmett and riding off into the busy streets.

-:-

Authoress Note: Thank you all for the kind responses! So I have decided to stick Bella, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme in the story, but the main focus will be on Emmett and Rosalie. This is a story dedicated to them, because they deserve the same amount of attention.

I have a request. I would like it if I could get a Beta for this story. If you are interested please either review or PM me. The first and second chapter will of course need to be Beta'd, but I would appreciate the help. Thank you and much love.


End file.
